


The Box of Valentines

by Albuslover8101



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albuslover8101/pseuds/Albuslover8101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin couldn't help but be drawn to Bilbo from a young age, and those feeling have not diminished as he's gotten older. It would be so embarrassing if Bilbo found out he kept all of the Valentines Day cards that the shorter boy had given him over the years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box of Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in response to the prompt: "I’ve had a crush on you since kindergarten and we’re working on a science project together at my house but when i leave the room you dig through my stuff and find a box dedicated to you under my bed and no those aren’t the valentines day cards you gave me in the 2nd grade” with Thorin being the one with a crush!
> 
> It ended up a little longer so I decided to post in on my AO3 account too!
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own! Let me know what you think!

He'd spent most of his life trying to deny it, both to himself and to his siblings and cousins, but he was constantly failing at being able to regulate his breathing when a certain Bilbo Baggins was around.

  
The two had met in Kindergarten, and even back then Bilbo had been tiny, always dwarfed by his bright green backpack. His small stature didn't seem to endear him towards everyone however. When Thorin came back inside from recess to grab a ball from his bag to play with his best friend Dwalin and saw the big bully Azog standing over the curly haired boy with his fist raise, Thorin couldn't hold himself back while his vision flashed red.

  
When he next came aware, Azog was on the ground away from Bilbo, and the smaller boy's smile seemed to light up his entire face as he thanked Thorin for saving him.  
And the rest was history. Thorin was in love with him ever since.

  
The two were friendly to one another but had different friend groups and didn't spend an obscene amount of time together, but Thorin knew he couldn't stop a blush from creeping into his face any time Bilbo said his name or touched him on the shoulder.

  
Thorin was a senior in high school now, and these feelings had only grown. What had started out as a desire to befriend the other boy, turned into just wanting to be around his personality of sunshine, which turned into... Well.

  
Thorin blushed just thinking about it. He'd never been good with words, always allowing his siblings or friends speak and make decisions. He wasn't good with people he didn't know, and it showed any time he tried to talk to someone he was uncomfortable with. Add feelings into the mix and well...

  
His siblings teased him constantly about his crush. Any time Bilbo was anywhere near Thorin, his siblings Dís and Frerin would begin pointing out how the two were just meant to be, if only Thorin would go over there and talk to him and ask him out. It did not help Thorin's anxieties.

  
And now the two had been partnered together on a science project worth 30% of their final grade. While in class the suggestion to meet at Thorin's house after school to work on it had seemed like it would be the best course of action, now that Thorin was running around trying to clean up and make everything look presentable, he couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to agree to do this.

  
At the doorbell's ring Thorin had a moment of indecision. He could pretend he's not home.... No, he has to go let the boy he's been in love with for most of his life into his house, into his room... Oh boy...

  
With a sense of dread he opened the door and saw the golden smiling face of Bilbo Baggins.

  
"Hi, Thorin! Thank you so much for having me here! I'm excited to get working!"

  
And just like that, Thorin felt a warmth spread through him, "No problem, come in Bilbo." He said, holding the door open for the shorter boy. Bilbo stepped inside still smiling. "I, uh, cleared a space for us to work in my room... If you'd follow me?" Bilbo nodded and together the two made their way up to Thorin's room. Opening the door again, Thorin's eyes scanned his room quickly, making sure he hid anything that might have been a bit embarrassing or incriminating like... His eyes snapped to the box under his bed. No... I'm sure it's fine there, you can't see anything...

  
Shaking himself, Thorin sat himself down and the two began to work on figuring out what their project would entail and how they would go about doing it so that they would get the best grade they could get. Even though the two of them were working on school work, the conversation flowed easily and Thorin found himself laughing at many of the things Bilbo had to say.

  
When Bilbo's stomach made an audible growl, Thorin excused himself to go make the two of them a snack. He was pleased that they were getting along so well and couldn't wait to get back to the golden haired boy waiting for him.

  
He hurried back up to his room, eager to be back in Bilbo's presence, when he stopped short in the door way.

  
Bilbo was hunched over the foot of the bed looking down at something clutched in his hands.

  
What is... Thorin thought before his eyes widened, realizing what the other boy held in his hands.

  
"You... You give that back you... You Burglar!"

  
Bilbo whipped around to face Thorin, eyes startled, "What? Burglar?! I'm not... Thorin... Is this what I think it is?"

  
In his hands Bilbo held one of the many Valentine's Day cards that they had exchanged over the years. Bilbo always signed his with a little acorn next to his name and Thorin had always thought that it was adorable...

  
"I think you should go." Thorin said turning away from Bilbo in shame. In that box Thorin had kept any reminder of his times with Bilbo. From a sheet of paper with some doodles during math class, to each and every valentine that the boy had given him... There was no way that Bilbo wouldn't know about his huge crush now.

  
"Go? No, no you don't understand Thorin. I've, well I've kept all of your valentines too."

  
Thorin stiffened. What? But that would mean... He turned back around and was greeted with Bilbo, his face beginning to turn a very fetching red.

  
"I... Well you see... I..." Bilbo trailed off, then shaking himself a look of determination settled on his face. He crossed the room and before Thorin could figure out what he was doing, Bilbo was standing on his tiptoes and pressing a gentle kiss against Thorin's lips. Thorin stiffened in shock. Bilbo was... Kissing him? Before Bilbo could get the wrong impression and think he didn't like what he was doing, Thorin began to kiss back in earnest, slowly bringing his hands up to wrap around the smaller boy's back. This was everything he had ever hoped for, ever dreamed for. Bilbo's lips were soft and warm, and the press of them against his own felt like heaven. The two broke apart, panting slightly. When Thorin looked down he saw Bilbo smiling up at him, and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

  
He couldn't help but ask, "How long?"

  
"How long have I had these feelings? Well I've only wanted to do this," Bilbo stopped speaking to press their lips together again, "starting in freshman year. But wanting to be around you... Well that started much earlier."

  
"Kindergarten," Thorin blurted out before he could stop himself, "I... You smiled at me and... I was hooked."

  
The brightest smiled Thorin had ever seen lit up Bilbo's face, "Well good!" He exclaimed, "because I'm hooked on you too!"

  
Thorin couldn't help the smile that overtook his face, and leaned back down to press his lips once again to the boy in front of him. Science project completely forgotten, the two continued kissing and getting to know what each other enjoyed until a hard knock on the door made them spring apart.

  
"Hey, lovebirds!" His sister voice floated through the door, "Mom wants to know if you two are decent and want dinner!" She said laughing before leaving to go harass someone else. Thorin felt his face heat up, but another smile from Bilbo made his awkwardness melt away. Pressing a kiss to Bilbo's cheek and grabbing his hand, Thorin turned to face the door. With Bilbo by his side, Thorin felt like he could do anything... Even face his crazy, nosy family.


End file.
